Squirtle
Squirtle is one of the three main characters of the Starter Squad series. Overview Squirtle is one of the three starter Pokémon introduced in Choose A Starter, together with Charmander and Bulbasaur. He is a Generation I Water-type Pokémon. Of the three starters, Squirtle seems to have the most typical personality, and shows the most common sense. Biography Episode 1: Choose a Starter: Squirtle is the only starter to be picked. Later on in that episode, he is seen in a gym battle being beaten by a Geodude, despite Squirtle being Water type. Episode 2: A Wild Encounter: Squirtle is sent out against a Gyarados, causing Squirtle to question his relationship with his new trainer. Squirtle is then eaten by the Gyarados. Episode 3: Showdown at Viridian: He battles Charmander and is defeated despite the type advantage. After his trainer is killed, Charmander steals his and Bulbasaur's Poke Balls and proclaims himself as their new trainer. Episode 4; The Caterpie Ambush: Squirtle questions Charmander why they have to eat Pokémon, Charmander said that it is better than eating Pokeblocks. Squirtle then goes to find berries while Charmander and Bulbasaur get captured by an army of Caterpie. Squirtle then learns Rapid Spin to defeat the horde of Caterpie that captured Charmander and Bulbasaur. Charmander then congratulates him and Charmander throws Squirtle because Charmander thinks Rapid Spin was cool and wanted to practice Rapid Spin again. Episode 5: Charmander Gets Punched in the Face: After losing to a Hitmonchan, Squirtle finally confronts Charmander on his reckless and selfish behavior causing Charmander to apologize and work together with him to get Bulbasaur back. Episode 6: After Bulbasaur was poisoned by a Weedle, Squirtle works with Charmander to find a poison-curing berry to heal Bulbasaur. They are put through tests by Weepinbell for the berry and keep failing. After Weepinbell proves to be arbitrarily failing them no matter what, Squirtle restrains Weepinbell in anger and Charmander kills Weepinbell. Charmander and Squirtle then raid a Pokemon Center as Charmander suggested. They get a poison antidote only to realize that Bulbasaur had a poison immunity all along due to Bulbasaur being half Poison type. Episode 7: Squirtle was forced by Charmander to fight Gaven's Flareon, but Squirtle felt guilty about not letting Flareon have its turn to attack, as Charmander was going to have Squirtle take multiple turns attacking Flareon without letting Flareon have its turn to attack. Squirtle tried to convince Charmander that it might not be so bad if they had a human trainer to teach them. However, Charmander threw him at a tree, causing three Caterpie to fall down from their hiding place up in the tree. Two of the caterpie ran away, leaving Leader Caterpie behind. Squirtle tried to convince Leader Caterpie that instead of using force to get revenge on Charmander, that it would be more effective to change Charmander's mindset, but this only results in Leader Caterpie taking out a pokeball and kidnapping Squirtle. Squirtle is then asked to join the Caterpie and their Nidoran (F), Whiskers, and Squirtle received the nickname "Bluey". Episode 9: Personality and Characteristics Out of the Starters, Squirtle is the most reasonable. He is often patient, calm, observant, and logical when dealing with his friends' eccentric personalities. He counters Charmander's aggression with calm wisdom and is easily more intelligent than the often slow-witted Bulbasaur. Not until he is trained by the Caterpie army is Squirtle able to finally stand a chance in a battle, finally discarding his use of the slow-paced move Bubble with the far more effective Water Gun technique, finally granting him the edge over Charmander during their dramatic confrontation. He uses this ability to grand effect, pinning and whittling Charmander down until his friend is on the edge of death. Squirtle also can use Rapid Spin to mow down large numbers of small enemies. In addition to being the most logical of the group, Squirtle is rather knowledgeable regarding the rules, type advantages, and mechanics of pokeballs in his world. Squirtle can still be somewhat naive, trusting others far too easily, but was able to figure out the purely utilitarian relationship he had with his human trainer, being relieved at and celebrating the incompetent trainer's demise at the hands and flames of Charmander. He even went so far as to mock the deceased youth next to his charred corpse in an otherwise uncharacteristically callous display of behavior. Squirtle respects the use of reason to a fault, disregarding the startling cruelty of the lead Caterpie simply because they are able to conduct themselves in what Squirtle sees as a respectable manner. This adherence to reason above all else blinds him to the clear insanity of the lead worm pokemon until they attempt to kill Charmander, backing out of their agreement. Gallery Starter Squad Squirtle.PNG|Squirtle as seen in the episode Showdown at Viridian Category:Pokemon Category:Male Category:Water Category:Episode 1 Category:Episode 2 Category:Episode 3 Category:Episode 4 Category:Episode 5 Category:Episode 6 Category:Episode 7 Category:Episode 9